


It's all Under Control

by Dellessa



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: It was the stupidest of situations. Maybe one of the stupidest Sidney had encountered in all of his one hundred and fifty years of life. “Jen...you can’t be serious.”“Oh, I am. This is perfect. We are always trying to find ways to you to be perceived as more human, and this fits into the narrative perfectly.”
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	It's all Under Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



Part I. Sidney

It was the stupidest of situations. Maybe one of the stupidest Sidney had encountered in all of his one hundred and fifty years of life. “Jen...you can’t be serious.” 

“Oh, I am. This is perfect. We are always trying to find ways to you to be perceived as more human, and this fits into the narrative perfectly.” 

Sidney looked down at his fingers, and twisted them together nervously. “The Police Officer is xenophobic. I can’t understand how that is helping us any. I mean our kind faces enough persecution, Jen. I’m not sure I’m comfortable with this at all. What did Mario say?” Sidney finally asked. 

“He already talked to the judge. It’s all set up. He dropped the charges, you just have to attend twelve hours of the classes. I’ve called around and got you booked Positive Pathways. It’ll be a good photo-op.” 

“Kids look up to me, Jen,” Sid said. “I can’t see how this will be a good thing in any way, shape or form, but if Mario thinks it’s a good idea.” He shrugged. “I’ll talk to it when I get home.” In truth all he wanted to do at that point was find whatever donor was working in the office that day and then get home and take a shower. The night he had spent at the jail had left him feeling grimier than he ever felt after a game. “For the record, I think this is a horrible idea. We should fight it, I mean I really didn’t do anything Jen.” 

Jen sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know, but sometimes you have to roll with a bad situation. It’s your word against the officers...we just feel like this is the better choice, Sid.” 

“Yeah, I know. I---I’ll just talk to Mario when I get home.” 

“Good. You do that. In the meantime I’ve emailed you the schedule,” Jen said as Sidney got up and left. He didn’t stay to chit-chat like he normally would. Instead he made his way down into the bowls of PPG to the donors lounge. He didn’t knock like he normally would, his nerves too raw. 

“Shit, you look awful, honey,” Marian said as he came in the door. 

Sid gave her a tired smile. “I feel worse than I look. It’s been a long morning.” 

She hummed as she patted the side of the couch. “Want to talk about it?” 

He sat down beside her, and didn’t pretest when she drew him into a hug. She had always reminded him of his own mother, and never more in times like this. His eyes burned. “Got pulled over and arrested on my way home. Not sure the cop wasn’t a Hunter.” He shivered at that. Even over a hundred years later it shill made him shiver and think of his parents. “He had a ring, made my skin crawl. The whole thing...I don’t know Marian. It was pretty shitty.” 

“Oh you poor thing, probably starving on top of it.” She offered her arm, and Sidney was shivering when he sank his fangs in. It had been too long since he fed last, they didn’t give him even synthetic while he was waiting. Marian smooth back his hair, and that made him sigh too. He didn’t usually like people that weren’t clan touching him, but Marian was practically family. She had been working as one of the donors since his rookie season. 

It was hard to pull away, and Marian could see it. “I’ll get Donna and Mark. We’ll put you to rights before you leave, hun.” 

Sidney nodded, and wiped at his eyes. He wasn’t even sure when they became damp. He fed from both of the other donors, and felt full for the first time in days. It left him feeling drowsy. He didn’t even complain when Marian bundled him up into one of the cars. The driver was silent as he took Sidney home. It was nice. He drowsed through the drive, and somehow made it into the doorway. 

Nathalie was waiting for him inside. “Oh, Sidney, I was so worried.” He enfolded him into a hug, and he let himself relax. “Mario told me what happened. They didn’t hurt you? Did they?” 

“Maybe just my pride. They want me to do anger management classes. The whole thing is ridiculous. It was also scary.” 

She rubbed his back, holding him tightly. She was his mother in everything but name. She had been there for him and Taylor since his parents were murdered just as much as Mario had. “It’s going to be okay, mon tendre.” 

“Mario resting?” He finally asked as he pulled away. 

“Yes, he should be up soon. He said he had some work to do before the game tomorrow.” She reached out, and smoothed back his hair. “Perhaps you should go rest as well?” 

Sidney could not argue with that. “Probably not a bad idea.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you.” 

“Take care of yourself, _mon tendre._ ”

_/ _X_ \\_ 

“I heard the news, _mon amie_ ,” Flower’s voice came over the phone, distant and tinney. “Did you really try to fight the cop? Doesn’t sound like you at all.”

“I miss you,” Sid said in deflection. It wasn’t even a lie. He did miss Flower. It was still a shock that he had been traded away. Mario said it was just business, but Flower was still one of their Kin. They had the most vampires of any team in the league, next to the Rangers, and they rarely traded one of their own. Humans came and went, even the occasional Wolf or Otherkin, but Flower was one of their own. It had been a big deal. Still was. 

“I miss you too, mon amie, now tell me, what is going on with you? You usually would not put yourself in such a position.” 

“I don’t know. It feels like it’s all falling apart, Flower. I miss you, and the team---things didn’t go well last season, and they aren’t going well this season. We---” He stopped. He didn’t even have the words for it. “I wish you were here.” 

Flower hummed on the other end. “I know, I know. It will be fine. You will come to see me this summer, and we will laze about and Taylor will come as well. It will be good.” 

“If I survive the season.” 

Flower snorted on the other end of the line. “Stop being dramatic. We will facetime you this weekend. The girls miss Oncle Sid.” 

“I miss them too,” Sid said. “I’ll talk to you then.” 

“Take care, _mon amie_.”

_/ _X_ \\_ 

Sidney was still wound up by the time it was time to head off to the arena for the game that day. His routine completely shot.

By the time they got out for the practice skate it felt like all his hackles were raised. The scent of the other team’s vampires wafted through the arena. It was enough to make Sid’s teeth drop and his eyes flash red before he got control of himself, but he knew every vampire on the ice would have caught his lapse in control. 

The smirk on Zibanejad’s face when they finally faced each other during the first face off told it all. “Aren’t you a little old to be losing control like that?” 

Sid didn’t answer, just glared back. It wasn’t anything new, really. The only thing that was new was not having Flower there to taunt King Henrik. It was a shame, Flower had always been good at getting under the other vampire’s skin. 

Somehow they squeaked by with a win, and for once Sid was too tired to go out with the boys. He was always a proponent of team bonding, but it was all he could do to get through his shower routine and head down to get a feeding. 

He didn’t quite make it though, Mario headed him off at the pass. “I think we need to talk, Sidney.” 

“Can’t it wait until we get home?” Sid asked, his voice cracking. 

“No, not this time.” He led Sid to one of the feeding rooms, and offered his own arm, which was a rare enough thing these days that it surprised Sid. Feed first.” 

Sid didn’t argue this time, he took Mario’s arm in his own and let his fangs sink in. It was like coming home, the dark liquid flowed into his mouth, thick, and almost sweet. He felt himself unwind. Muscles that had been clenched relaxed and he sagged against Mario. 

It was over too soon. Mario pulled his arm away, but then wrapped it around Sidney, pulling him close. “This needs to stop, Sidney. You’ve not been right---” 

“Since you sent Flower away,” Sid snipped before he could stop himself. 

Mario hummed. “I did not send him away, it was his choice, Sidney. Sometimes they leave the nest and make their own way, and that is what Marc-Andre wanted. It is not a bad thing, he’s thriving. I’ve seen it myself. You need to let it go.” 

“I feel lost.” 

“I know you do.” 

“Everyone leaves me.” 

Mario pat his hair gently, “We both know that is not true. Nathalie and I will not leave you, and neither will Taylor. You need to just let this go, and move on. You need to see to yourself.”

Sidney hummed, and let his eyes close. “Sure.” 

“Don’t just sure me, perhaps it is time we find you a mate.” 

That too was an old argument. “I don’t need you to arrange a marriage for me. We both remember how well the thing with Kathy went.” 

“That was your choice, Sidney. You ended that,” Mario reminded him. “It would have been a good alliance for our clan.” 

Sidney made a grumbling noise. “I know.” 

Mario let it go for once, and extracted himself from Sidney’s hold. “Feel better?” 

Sidney opened his mouth to say no, but closed it when he realized he actually did. “Fine. Can you have someone pick up my car then?” 

“You know that is never a problem.” 

“I know,” Sidney said and let himself be led away. The ride home was quiet. They sat in the back of the car leaning against one another. Sidney closed his eyes and leaned in to his sire. These moments were so few and far between these days.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

The next day was an off day, and Sidney’s first anger management class. It was across town, and in a nondescript building. Sidney pushed his baseball cap down as he walked from his car. The sun was bright in the sky as he made his skin tingle in an unpleasant way. He wasn’t looking forward to the days where he would lose what tolerance for it that he had. It was a relief when he made it inside to the cool fluorescent lights, but only momentarily as he looked for the right room, and settled himself into one of the seats.

The room slowly filled. It wasn’t a large room, but all twelve seats filled up. Sidney was too distracted by the scent of the man that sat down beside him to pay attention to much of anything else. He smelled of almonds and chocolate, not unlike the chocolaterie Sidney vaguely remembered from his youth. Sidney felt gut punched, and couldn't stop himself from watching the man. His hair was a brown mop that Sid wanted to run his hands through, and his eyes a sad brown. There was another scent underlying it all, once Sidney had not caught since he was last in Philadelphia and playing the Flyers...one of the few teams in the league comprised mostly of werewolves.

The man gave him a smile and lean in, “What I have something on nose?” 

A giggle left Sidney’s mouth before he could stop it. “No. Uh, hi, I’m Sid.” He offered his hand. 

“Geno,” the other said in turn. His hand warm in Sidney’s. “Is nice to meet.” 

“Ah, where are you from? Russia?” 

Geno hummed, “Yes, I’m going to graduate school. Maybe stay here a long time though.” He shrugged. 

“Oh, wow, what are you studying?” 

Geno hummed, “Master of Arts in Design at Carnegie Mellon. Is farthest thing from what I thought I would be doing, so...is okay, maybe.”

“Oh wow, that is awesome. Uh, what did you think you would be doing?” 

“Geno gave him a sad smile, Hockey. Was Penguins prospect then blew out my knee, and that all over.” He rolled his eyes, “Then stupid wolf bit me when jogging, don’t even like jogging. Knees all good again, years too late.” 

“Penguin’s prospect,” Sidney muttered, and squinted. “Fuck, your Evgeni Malkin. Are you fucking kidding me? I wanted to play with you so bad,” Sid blurted out, then flushed pink, knowing how it sounded. “Wow. You were amazing.” 

Geno barked a laugh, “Still amazing. Top of my class.” He gave Sidney a side-eyed look, “Maybe you go get coffee with me after?” 

“For sure.” Sidney coudln’t get the stupid smile off of his face through the whole class. It passed in a blur and the next thing he knew he was following Geno down to campus. 

“It’s really crazy finally meeting you,” Sidney said as they walked. “Like, I wasn’t even joking. I was so excited when they drafted me. My manager had gotten me every tape he could of you playing, and ugh I asked to write you, but I couldn't get him to give me your information. It’s stupid, I know.” 

“Not so stupid, would have wrote back,” Geno said. “Was excited too. Play with Crosby, everybody's dream, yes?” He laughed, and bumped shoulders with Sidney. 

“God your awful,” Sidney laughed, and just grinned harder, until his face hurt. “So, Design?” 

Geno hummed, “I’m good at it, like I said, the farthest thing from hockey. Got scholarships to come here. Had to leave home things...things happened anyway.” 

“Oh,” Sid said as Geno steered him to a coffee shop that was tucked away in a corner. It was dark inside, thankfully. Sidney’s eyes were still stinging from the walk in the sun. 

Geno shrugged, “Maybe tell you...” He bit his lip. “I get tea, be right back.” True to his work he came back with a tray of tea an led Sidney towards the back. It was cool and dark, which just made Sidney sigh in relief. 

“You know sure?” 

“Is a lot, don’t know. Just met you,” Geno said cautiously. “Maybe I tell and you not want to be friends.” 

“I doubt that,” Sidney said. “Although, I don’t know. What would your pack think? Most werewolves avoid my kind.” 

“Mmmm...no pack Sidney. Jerk bit me and left me all alone. Been very hard. Not knowing what I’m doing. Very lonely. Mad all the time.” He hunched his shoulders, “Not want me.” 

“Oh, wow, I’m sorry.” He reached out before he thought about it, gripping Geno’s hand. “I’m really sorry. And yeah, they avoid my kind because you guys just taste like candy to us and before you know it you took too much blood and you end up bonded or someone ends up dead.” He slapped his hand over his mouth knowing he said too much. 

Geno grinned, “Like candy, huh?” 

“Really, that is what you take from that?” Sidney squinted at him, and took a tiny sip of tea. He could barely taste anything in it, but it was something to keep his hands and mouth occupied. 

Geno just laughed, in that careless way he seemed to have. “Is nice compliment, yes?” 

“I guess,” Sidney said finally. “So, I was wondering...do you think I could get your number, maybe we could do this again?” 

Geno just grinned and handed Sid his unlocked phone, “Put number in.” Sidney did and the next thing he knew he was getting a text back from Geno full of eyeless smiley faces. “I’m think we do this again? Maybe after next class?” 

“Yeah, sure thing,” Sidney found himself saying.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

“Why are you grinning?” Tanger asked as he plopped down next to Sidney. He plucked Sidney’s phone from his hand before he could tuck it away. “Who’s Geno?”

“A friend. Now give it back.” 

“Fuck man, you text a lot,” he said, easily evading Sidney’s attempts to retrieve his phone. He was as old as Sidney, and just as fast. It was annoying on a good day. “Dude loves memes.” He finally tossed the phone back at Sidney, who plucked it out of the air. 

“I hate you,” Sid grumbled, but Tanger was not wrong. Geno did like to text, and he did like to send cute little gifs and memes...mostly about cats. It was endearing. 

Tanger laughed, “You love me.”

“No, I really don't’t.” He was almost glad when practice ended and he was able to sneak away. They didn’t have a meeting that day, but Geno had agreed to meet him at the coffee shop down the road from the arena. 

He didn’t even pretend to be cool about it. He was out in record time, but still managed to survive traffic and finding a spot, and made it in before Geno walked in the door. He managed to snag a bottle of synthetic blood, stuff was disgusting, but it took the edge off. He needed that. It still didn’t stop his fangs from peeking out when Geno dropped down across from him. 

The Russian was all grins. “Is good to see you. Thought maybe you not show up, but then here you are.” 

“Why wouldn't I show up?” Sidney wrinkled his nose. It was nearly all he had thought about all week.

“You’re Sidney Crosby,” Geno said slowly. 

“And you’re Evgeni Malkin,” Sidney said. 

Geno just laughed. “Yes, but one is famous and one just simple grad student.” 

Sidney squinted at him from across the table. “I don’t think you are a simple anything, bud.” He leaned back and considered it. 

Geno shrugged. “Maybe. Mama say I’m make everything hard. Probably not wrong. Life after hockey kinda weird.” 

“Yeah, I can imagine. I don’t have any idea what I’m going to do, honestly.” 

Geno snorted. “Could play forever.” 

“Maybe. I mean you always think they will, but then look at Jaromir Jagr. Everyone thought he would still be playing. I thought he would.” 

“He’s close,” Geno wrinkled his nose. “I’m mean like family. Hard to tell what real. Media always made it seem so, but never know.” 

“Like a father, I guess. I mean, yeah. It’s complicated.” He took a sip of the synthetic blood and considered his words. “My family dies when I was really young. I remember them, but just barely. Jagr, Nathalie and Mario are my parents as much as my birth parents were. So...yeah it’s hard seeing them not get on.” Sidney smiled at him across the table. “Too much information, right?” 

“No, is fine. I’m curious about you.” He reached over and touched Sidney’s hand. “Very curious. You ever meet someone and it just seem like you have connection?” 

Sidney’s mouth went dry. “Yeah I know that feeling. Like...I like you. I mean. I think I do. I would like to get to know you.” 

“I’m like you too,” Geno smiled shyly. “Would not have asked you out otherwise.” 

“You didn’t. Wait---do you think this is a date?” 

“Is not Not a date. I mean if that what you want. If not maybe just new friends getting coffee.” 

“I can’t drink coffee,” Sidney said slowly. 

“Is what you want it to be, Sidney,” Geno said. 

“For sure,” Sidney said. “I mean, yeah. It’s a date I guess. I want to get to know you too. I mean. I think we click.” He squirmed in his seat. “How about we just take it slow and see where things go?” 

Geno’s eyes twinkled in the dim like. “Okay.”

_/ _X_ \\_ 

Sidney started looking forward to the off days when he would head out to the anger management classes. He wasn’t really sure if he was getting anything out of them, but seeing Geno during and after made his sluggish heart want to beat faster, and left butterflies dancing in his chest.

“So, how is school going?” Sidney asked as they settled themselves in. It was cold and snowing outside, not that the weather really touched Sidney, Geno on the other hand had been bundled up like it was below zero outside, it was not. He still looked cold and pale as he cradled his mug in his hands. 

Geno strugged, “Is going. Graduate portfolio coming along. Stupid slow work though, ready to be done.” He shrugged, “Last game went well, cheered so much for you.” 

Sidney ducked his head. “Really? I mean, I can get you tickets. If that is what you want?”

“You know I’m big hockey fan, of course.” Geno rolled his eyes, and pat Sidney’s hand. “I’m watch bestfriend Sidney Crosby score game winning goal, is best. Only been better if I’m with you on the ice.” He hummed. “Miss it a lot sometimes.” 

“I wish I could give it back to you,” Sidney said, and thought he probably said too much. He was just getting too attached, and it was hard to move at as slow of a pace as Geno wanted. He understood the reasoning, and didn’t begrudge him the time, but it was still hard. 

Geno reached over taking Sidney’s hand. “Best person, best friend. Just best.” 

“Oh,” Sidney gave him a crooked smile. “You think so.” 

Geno shrugged, “Not secret. I like you.” 

“But do you like like me?” Sidney laughed. 

Geno rolled his eyes. “I’m never should have let you watch that show. But yes, maybe. I’m not know. Only known you a couple of weeks. So quick, Sid.” 

Which he had a point. It was. “Maybe.” He cautiously reached out across the table, his pinkie snagged Geno’s and linked them together. “I don’t even know what has gotten into me. I just---I really feel like this is right.” 

Geno nodded, and Sidney could tell he felt it as well. It was hard not to just reach out and kiss him. He wanted to a little more each day, each time they saw each other it became a little harder to resist. 

“What you want, Sidney?” 

Sidney sat back in his chair, and looked at Geno. “You mean in general?” 

Geno just shrugged. 

“To be happy.”

“Not a bad goal,” Geno said. He bit his lip, and looked thoughtful. “I’m leave Russia partly because of education and hockey, but mostly because I’m gay,” he finally said haltlingly. “Is...is why knee accident. Was not an accident. Team find out and think maybe beat it out of me.” His hands shook. “Russia not kind place for people like me. So my parents...my parents gave up much and got me here. I’m not want to let them down, but...I want that too. What you want. To be happy. To be loved. To find a place, and a home. Since that too was taken away.”

“Oh, Geno.” 

“I’m have a lot to be mad about. Maybe why I’m survive the attack. Lots to be angry about and too stubborn to die.” His shoulder’s hunched. “I’m sorry, I’m not mean to ruin mood. Just think about it a lot.” 

“You didn’t ruin the mood. I told you I want to get to know you. I want to be your friend,” Sidney said and was rewarded by a slow smile from Geno. It was like the sun came out.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

“Lauren said you’ve met someone,” Taylor said the minute Sidney picked up the phone. He groaned. Really?

“Yeah.” 

“So?” 

“So what?” Sidney asked, playing stupid.

“Aren’t you going to tell me about him?” 

Sidney huffed, “I’d rather not. I mean...I don’t even know if it’s serious or if it’s going to go anywhere.” 

Taylor hummed on the other end of the line. “I want to meet them.” 

“I’m sure you will get when you come home for Christmas break. He’s going to stay with me, since everyone else is going out of town for Christmas,” Sidney added. He was still feeling in awe about it. He’d get to see Geno everyday for a while anyway. “Maybe it won’t last. I mean he might get tired of me staying there.” 

“You think so?” Taylor asked. 

“Honestly, no. He’s kinda amazing,” Sidney said breathlessly. “Completely amazing, and I hope it works out. I want it to. He makes me happy.”

“What is the name of this mystery man?” Taylor laughed on the other end of the line. 

“Evgeni Malkin,” Sid mumbled. 

There was silence on the other end. “Why does that sound familiar.” 

Sidney grumbled, before letting the words out of his mouth. “He was the Russian prospect. The one drafted the year before me. Never got here.” 

“Shit, really. That guy you were obsessed with? Really?” Taylor burst out into hysterical laughter. “Wow, Sid.” He heard typing on the other end of the line. “God, he’s just your type.” 

“Yeah, whatever. Shut up,” Sidney said, which only made Taylor laugh harder. “You are the worst,” he added, and then ended the call.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

Sidney listened to people talk around him. They went around the circle, some passing and some telling some inane story from their week. None of it was anything he could really relate to, he wasn’t even sure why he had gone along with this, then Geno bumped shoulders with him and it didn’t seem so back.

“You want to go out after this?” Geno whispered. 

“For sure,” Sidney agreed.

They ended up going to a coffee shop down the road. Geno got a latte, and Sidney nursed a bottle of synthetic blood. It tasted stale in his mouth, and made it twice as hard to ignore the scent of Geno sitting across the table. He wanted that so bad his teeth ached. 

“You think meetings help?” Geno asked. 

Sideny shrugged, and took a long drag from the bottle. “Honestly, no. I don’t think it does, but I met you so I guess it was worth it.” 

Geno smiled shyly. “Yes, I’m think that too. Also think...maybe you busy next Tuesday?” 

“It’s an off day. I have optional in the morning, but nothing else. What did you have in mind?” 

Geno hummed. “Some of my work in small show. Opening is Tuesday. No big thing, just university gallery, but thought you might go?” 

“Oh, wow. Really? For sure, I’d love to go,” Sidney said, and felt warm inside when Geno smiled back at him. 

“Good, is date then.” 

“Wow, though, that is exciting. I can’t wait to see your work.” Geno had shown him some photographs and it all looked cool, but Sidney would not consider himself a real judge of art.

Geno rolled his eyes. “Not too exciting, probably just very boring. Usually go alone, but thought would be nice to have you there.” 

“Yeah, man. That reminds me. I was wondering would you like to go to a game? I wasn’t sure how---I mean---” 

“I still watch hockey. Hurt for a long time, but I love it still. Of course I’m want to go,” Geno said, and reached over to grab Sidney’s hand. “Would like very much.” 

“Oh good, I left you some tickets at will call. You just have to go pick them up on the way in, and then maybe we could go out afterward? Or maybe you could come over to my place. Whichever.” 

“Maybe see how things go,” Geno said. 

“Sure,” Sidney said.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

Sidney battled with himself over what to wear, and finally settled on one of his game day suits minus the jacket, and it seemed to be the right choice with the way Geno was dressed when he picked him up.

“You look good,” Geno said and pressed a kiss against Sidney’s cheek. “Really good.” 

“Come on then,” Sidney said, he watched Geno lock up his apartment and then followed him out. They took Sidney’s Range Rover and drove onto campus. 

“Did you want to get something to eat when we’re done?” Sidney asked. 

“If you want.” 

“I mean I can fix you something at home if you want instead.” 

“You can cook?” Geno asked doubtfully. 

“It’s a useful thing to learn, and there are always rookies. Some of them come over a lot, like Jake and Conor. Team’s family, and we just...you know. Having them over is good for team bonding. We barbeque a lot, and you know there are always kids around. You know most of my siblings haven’t been turned yet, right?” 

“Oh, I’m didn’t know,” Geno said. “You’re fine with me meeting them?” 

“They already know about you, if that is what you are asking.” 

Geno nodded and looked out the window. “You really like me?” 

“I mean, yeah. I really do want to get to know you,” Sidney said. 

“I still don’t get why,” Geno barked a laugh. 

Sidney reached over the console and snagged Geno’s hand. “You interest me like no one had in a very long time. I was serious when I said I wanted to see where it went...unless you’ve changed your mind.” 

“No, I’m not.” Geno said. 

They found a parking spot, and walked the short way down to the gallery. It was small, but well lit and cozy inside. 

Sidney wasn’t sure what to expect. “Show me,” He finally said. 

Geno grinned, looking more relaxed than he had the entire drive. “The theme for the show was Steel and Concrete: the heart of Pittsburgh. Pretty broad, yes. Lots of interpretations. I ended up doing street photography. I like this best, but also do other things. Painting mostly, not really into sculpture, but anyway. Heart of a city is its people, yes.” 

“For sure,” Sidney agreed. Geno stopped him in front of a series of photographs, and Sidney’s mouth dropped. “These are really good.” 

Geno snorted, “Such big praise.” 

“I mean, no wow. They are,” he leaned in, and reached out not quite touching the photo of the two kids huddled together under a streetlight. He didn’t have words for it, really. “You just keep impressing me,” Sidney said. “I think I have you figured out and then you blindside me again.” 

Geno gave his hand a little squeeze. “I’m feel the same,” his shoulder bumped against Sidney. 

They walked through the rest of the show, Geno chatting with people he knew from university, and patrons seemingly interested in Geno’s work. It was eye opening to see him in this environment, he lit up as much as he did when he talked about hockey. Sidney wished he could see Geno like that all the time. 

The time flew by and before Sidney realized it they had been there three hours and it was time to head back out. Geno was still grinning when they made their way to the Land Rover. 

“Was good show. Lots of interest,” he hummed. “Glad you came with me, best.” 

“Pretty sure you are,” Sidney said. “You are amazing.” 

Geno preened. “Yes. Now you fix me nice steak.” 

“If that is what you want.” 

Geno hummed contentedly as they drove off.

_/ _X_ \\_ 

Sidney fixed the steak as promised. He liked puttering around the kitchen, admittedly. He couldn't eat the food, but there was something satisfying about the pleasure a good meal gave other people.

Geno dug in to the meal making pleased noises as he ate. “Is theme here?” he asked. “Steak, broccoli, what you make for dessert?” 

“Dark chocolate brownies.” 

Geno barked a laugh. “Iron rich food. I’m see.” He waggled his brows. 

“I didn’t mean to presume. I just---” 

“No, is fine. You bite me, yes?” 

Sidney shivered. “You sure that’s okay. I mean I don’t want to rush you or presume.” 

Geno rolled his eyes. “Such polite.” 

“I really want you,” Sidney said. 

Geno finished the last bit on his place. “I really want you too,” Geno said, and rolled his eyes again. “Thought that obvious. I think maybe dessert after.” 

“You sure---I mean---we don’t have too---” Sidney said, and was cut off as Geno reeled him in for a kiss.

Sidney stiffened in surprise for a moment before melting into it. His fang scraped against Geno’s lip and his mouth a trickle of blood hitting his tongue and he moaned. It was even better than he imagined. He pulled away before he was really ready too. “You---you’re amazing.” 

Geno smiled, and pulled him towards the couch. “I’m know. Best.” 

Sidney let himself be pulled along, and ended up stradling Geno’s lap. They kissed again, his tongue licking in to Geno’s mouth, and really he would have been happy enough with just that. He groaned when Geno tilted his neck to the side in offering, and Sidney could honestly say in that moment he had never wanted anyone so badly. The hunger rose and he didn’t fight it off, instead he sank his fangs into Geno’s warm neck and let the rush of blood flow into him. 

Geno moaned and squirmed underneath him, pulling him closer and rutting against him. 

He only too a few swallows. It was the hardest thing he had done in years to pull away. It was harder still not to make the wolf beneath him his. He let their foreheads rest against each other. “You’re killing me.” 

“No, you killing me,” Geno said and pet Sidney’s side. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Sidney whispered. “Might keep you though.” 

Geno hummed, “Maybe. We see.”

_/ _X_ \\_ 

Several days later, Sidney was only a little bit surprised when Jaromir let himself into the suite he lived in from the outside entrance no less. “Otec, what are you doing here?”

“I thought it was a good time to talk to you. I have heard things.” 

“So you sneak in? You still aren’t talking to Papa,” he asked falling back on old habits. He rarely slipped these days in public, but they weren’t there. 

“I didn’t come to talk to them, Sidek. I came to talk to you,” he squinted. “You are playing dangerous games I hear.” 

“I’m not sure what you are talking about,” Sidney said slowly. 

“Your boy has the local packs all stirred up. They don’t like lone wolves and he is not playing nice,” Jaromir said. “It’s never wise to shake up that hornet’s nest,” he said as he made his way to the living room with Sidney trailing behind.

“They tolerate you,” Sidney said. 

“Barely, Sidek, just barely. I am Mario’s creature after all, and for all the Baron is brave he is still afraid of our fearless leader.” 

Sidney grimaced at the name of the pack leader of the Pittsburgh area. He had butted heads with Mario on so many occasions. Jaromir was not wrong, Baron would not hesitate to do something that would hurt Sidney, and Marion by extension. “That might be true, Otec...but he isn’t really my boy. We’ve only gone out on two dates. It’s I don’t even know if it is serious yet.” 

“Better figure it out soon.” 

Sidney grimaced and finally plopped down on the couch beside Jaromir. “That isn’t fair.” 

“When is anything ever fair, Sidek?” He slung an arm around Sidney and pulled him close. “You know I only say that because I care.” 

Sidney leaned against him, “I know. I know. I do like him though, I mean Geno. He’s smart and he knows hockey. He should be playing now. He was so good. It’s a crime that it was taken from him.” 

“Sounds like quite the catch,” Jaromir said. “You brought him home yet?” 

“I’m not ready for him to meet the family. I just...I don’t know if this will last.” 

“If it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be.” 

“Maybe you should take your own advice, Otec. Mama and Papa miss you,” Sidney said. “I miss you.” 

Jaromir sighed, and looked away. “Give it time. Give me time. Sometimes Mario is---” He shrugged. 

“He would do anything for you. He’s give you the world,” Sidney grumbled. 

“Therein lies the problem.” He leaned in and kissed Sidney’s forehead.


End file.
